Vespéral
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Deux ennemis concluent un marché pour sauver ce à quoi ils tiennent.Il en résultera une vérité qui secouera ses croyances, l'attirant dans un filet de mensonges et de trahison.Elle lui offrira la rédemption qu'il n'avait jamais espèré.Itasaku de Cynchick


Je publie ici ma première fic de Itachi X Sakura. C'est une première pour moi, car généralement ce couple est celui que j'aime le moins parmi les Akatsuki X Sakura (mais c'est aussi le plus célèbre....) car le caractère d'Itachi est assez dur à décrire et il est souvent OOC. En fait, celui-ci m'as plût pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, je sais que cet auteur (son pseudo est Cynchick) fait de très bonnes fics. Et l'autre raison, eh bien, c'est que ça m'a paru réaliste (enfin, pour l'instant les trois chapitres qu'elle a publié m'ont vraiment parût vraisemblables). Pour le contexte, cette fic se passe après le combat Itachi/Sasuke, pour ceux qui ont lu les scans. Donc pour les autres, il y a des risques de spoil. Enfin, pour tous ceux qui en connaissent le dénouement (snif), je vous dis bonne lecture. (Au fait, s'il y a quelques personnes qui ne le savent pas, vespéral se dit de quelqu'un qui est du soir. C'est le contraire de matinal, quoi. Moi, j'ai appris ça en traduisant le titre. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot avant.^^) Ah, et puis les petits paragraphes au début de chaque chapitre sont des paroles de chansons dont l'auteur a pensé qu'ils iraient bien avec l'histoire. Je les ai traduits, et vu que ça rendait pas mal, je les mettrai en français.^^

**Chapitre un: La rencontre**

_Y a-t-il un autre côté?_

_Au-delà du blanc et du noir_

_Un endroit où je puisse te rencontrer?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'hiver arrivait tôt dans les territoires du nord du pays de la Foudre. C'était seulement fin Automne, mais les voyageurs infortunés forcés de supporter ces températures glaciales et ces vents mordants penseraient sûrement qu'ils avaient été transportés au cœur de l'hiver. Sakura Haruno était l'une de ces voyageurs infortunés, et en ce moment elle maudissait sa chance – et son maître – de lui avoir collé une mission dans un tel trou perdu, lointain et isolé.

Enfin, peut-être qu'elle exagérait juste un peu, et que vivre dans le pays du Feu l'avait rendue douillette. Il n'avait même pas encore neigé, et si Sakura devait être honnête, elle aurait admis que c'était en réalité un beau pays préservé, plein de landes sauvages, de forêts brumeuses, et de lacs tranquilles qui reflétaient de grandes montagnes verdoyantes. Pourtant, elle supposa qu'elle en avait suffisamment vu pour le restant de ses jours pendant sa randonnée de quarante-cinq kilomètres à travers la rase campagne.

Un vent cinglant se leva pour la rencontrer quand elle atteignit le sommet d'une petite colline, la forçant à plisser les yeux sous l'assaut quand elle repéra une ville à l'autre bout de la grande pente accidentée. Le carrefour d'il y a quelques kilomètres lui avait indiqué cette direction, mais elle tira sa carte et sa boussole de la poche de sa veste juste pour s'en assurer. Des villages étaient éparpillés au loin tout autour d'ici et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en prenant le mauvais chemin.

Après une mission couronnée de succès où elle avait dû échanger des conseils et informations avec le médecin en chef du village caché des Nuages, Sakura était venue jusqu'au Nord-Ouest du pays de la Foudre avec une dernière mission de la part de l'Hokage avant de revenir chez elle : Konoha manquait de plusieurs herbes médicinales qui poussaient seulement dans le froid et en haute altitude, et elle était donc en train d'y aller. Sakura avait espéré qu'elle les trouverait peut-être à Kumo et que cela lui épargnerait un voyage de plus, mais pas de chance. Tsunade avait noté sur sa carte la localisation de trois villes qui devaient avoir ces herbes en stock, et Sakura avait choisi la plus grande en supposant que ce serait la meilleure cible pour acquérir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une forte rafale de vent lui arracha presque la carte des mains avant qu'elle ne la replie précipitamment et la fourre dans sa poche avec la boussole. Une autre bourrasque la fit claquer des dents, et elle baissa son bonnet vert à pompon sur les oreilles et enroula l'écharpe assortie plus serrée autour du bas de son visage avant de se trainer sur les quelques kilomètres restant avant la ville.

Le village de Moyama était blotti à l'intérieur des contreforts brumeux et forestiers d'une grande chaîne de montagnes. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Sakura pour qu'elle puisse dire que c'était une sorte de village rude et fonctionnel avec peu de commodités modernes ou de magasins. Les magasins étaient tout en pierre, avec des toits pentus pour tenir le coup sous la neige épaisse, de multiples cheminées construites sur chacun – un spectacle rare pour quelqu'un venant d'un pays tempéré. Le manque de lignes électriques ici et dans la campagne lui indiqua que la ville entière tirait son énergie de générateurs.

Juste après les portes, elle s'arrêta devant la sentinelle et demanda où elle pouvait trouver l'hôpital. Il suça sa pipe et la fixa avec curiosité pendant un long moment avant de finalement lui pointer du doigt la bonne direction et de retourner à son journal, qui datait d'une semaine. Sakura supposa qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas beaucoup de visiteurs qui venaient jusqu'ici. Ils semblaient vraiment complètement retirés de la société.

Il s'avéra qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander son chemin, car il n'y avait que deux rues qui n'étaient pas résidentielles, et elles se coupaient en leur milieu pour former la place du village. Elle avait eu raison sur le fait que c'était un endroit rudimentaire ; il n'y avait rien pour se divertir à part un bar à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Ils n'avaient même pas de bibliothèque, ce qui à son avis était presque criminel. Ce n'est pas qu'elle prévoyait de rester et de s'amuser, mais quand même. Quel ennui…..

Elle repéra l'hôpital de l'autre côté de la rue et s'y précipita, pressée de sortir du froid, mais elle fût forcée de s'arrêter quand une charrette tirée par un bœuf lui passa devant. Le conducteur l'observa bizarrement, son regard lourd fixé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépasse et soit forcé de tourner la tête. Sakura fronça les sourcils dans son dos et se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son apparence. Après s'être jeté un rapide coup d'œil, elle continua de l'autre côté de la rue. Une minuscule sonnette tinta au-dessus de sa tête quand elle entra dans l'hôpital, et pendant quelques secondes elle resta juste debout dans la chaleur, ses joues rougies par le vent la picotant quand elles se réchauffèrent.

Une femme corpulente entre deux âges avec des cheveux bruns grisonnants sortit d'une porte et lui sourit. Elle avait un air aimable, avec ses joues rondes et ses yeux ridés et chaleureux. « Puis-je vous aider? »

Sakura déroula son écharpe de son visage et s'approcha du bureau d'accueil. « Oui, je dois parler avec le docteur en chef s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est moi », dit-elle. « Mon nom est Junko. Vous avez un accent intéressant. Nous n'avons pas souvent d'étrangers venant ici. »

Ça y était encore. Dès qu'elle avait parlé, la femme l'avait étudié d'un air calculateur qui frisait la suspicion. Sakura n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi elle suscitait de telles réactions de la part des citadins. Peut-être que c'était juste qu'ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers.

« Je suis de Konohagakure », expliqua-t-elle, regardant les yeux de Junko s'agrandir à ce nom et à ce qu'il impliquait. « Mon nom est Sakura. Je suis l'apprentie de l'Hokage, Tsunade. »

La surprise de Junko tourna à l'excitation. « Dame Tsunade? Oh, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années! Comment va-t-elle? »

« Très bien », dit Sakura d'un ton aimable. Elle n'arrêtait jamais d'être surprise du nombre de gens que son maître connaissait grâce à ses voyages. Sa renommée semblait se répandre dans chaque coin du monde.

« C'est bon à entendre. Et vous dites qu'elle est maintenant Hokage? Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est que justice. Une femme très forte, et je n'ai jamais rencontré de meilleure guérisseuse de toute ma vie. Vous dites que vous êtes son apprentie? » Sakura acquiesça, et Junko sourit. « Alors vous devez être très talentueuse. »

Sakura lui retourna son sourire avec fierté. « Je suis ici pour chercher des herbes médicinales qui poussent seulement dans la région. J'ai une liste ici – » Elle glissa son sac de son épaule et fouilla dans la poche avant jusqu'à la trouver, et la lui donna.

La femme plus âgée lu la courte liste et acquiesça. « Vous êtes venue au bon endroit. La plupart sont recueillies au printemps, donc notre stock n'est plus très gros si tard dans l'année, mais dans un endroit si petit nous n'en avons pas souvent utilité donc je pense que je peux vous en donner une bonne dose de chaque. Je retourne à l'arrière et vais vous les chercher. »

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce de derrière avec la liste en main, mais elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna. « Oh! Où sont passées mes bonnes manières, vous devez être fatiguée, pour ne pas dire gelée, après avoir fait tout ce chemin. Asseyez-vous, ma chère. Voudriez-vous du thé? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » Elle acquiesça avec gratitude et s'assit sur le banc rembourré contre le mur, heureuse de pouvoir reposer ses pieds. Junko revint après quelques minutes et lui tendit une grande tasse fumante.

« Voilà, ça devrait vous réchauffer. Maintenant je vais chercher ces herbes. »

Sakura la remercia et entoura de ses mains la céramique chaude, respirant le parfum de la camomille avec un soupir de plaisir. Pendant qu'elle attendait elle s'occupa en observant la zone d'accueil. L'hôpital était soigné et propre, mais très petit, et n'avait probablement pas beaucoup de moyens. Des populations plus petites entrainaient le fait que moins de gens payaient pour les services médicaux, ce qui à son tour entrainait une absence d'équipements ou de produits pharmaceutiques évolués. Ils devaient utiliser ici surtout des méthodes holistiques pour soigner leurs patients.

Elle sentit dans son dos la présence de quelques personnes, très probablement d'autres infirmières et peut-être des patients, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et passa finalement le temps en feuilletant un magasine de décoration intérieure vieux d'un an qu'elle avait trouvé sur une table à proximité. Elle en était à la moitié quand Junko revint avec un petit sac en papier à la main. Sakura se leva et la rejoignit au bureau.

« Et voilà, tout est dedans. Assurez-vous de dire à Dame Tsunade que nous pourrions lui fournir ces herbes à chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin. Nous pourrons même en cueillir plus juste pour Konoha l'année prochaine si vous voulez. »

Sakura sourit. « Merci, je lui ferai savoir. Combien je vous dois? »

Junko voulut lui donner les articles gratuitement, une faveur pour Tsunade qu'elle respectait apparemment beaucoup, mais Sakura insista pour la dédommager, sachant que ce petit hôpital n'avait pas les moyens de distribuer ses provisions comme ça, même pour de vieux amis. Junko céda finalement et accepta l'argent, puis lui enseigna le meilleur moyen de conserver et de préserver les herbes exotiques. Quand leur affaire fût conclue, Sakura demanda à Junko si elle avait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose dans l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne parte. Fréquentés ou non, les lieux de soin pouvaient toujours utiliser une main en plus.

« Oh, non, ça va ici », refusa-t-elle poliment, mais Sakura aperçut le moment d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne parle. Junko changea alors de sujet. « Allez-vous rester en ville pour la nuit? Je vous le conseillerai ; ça devient vraiment glacé dehors sur les landes quand le soleil se couche. »

Sakura y réfléchit pendant un moment. Il avait fait suffisamment froid et venteux sur le chemin jusqu'ici ; elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de mourir de froid sur les landes de nuit. On ne l'attendait pas avant plusieurs jours à Konoha, de toute façon. « Ouais. Je pense que oui. »

« Très bien. Je suppose que vous êtes passée devant l'auberge en venant ici? » Sakura acquiesça, et Junko eut un petit rire complice. « Cette ville est tellement petite que c'est dur de manquer quoi que ce soit. Il y a un bar en bas, et je suis sûre que vous êtes affamée. Ils font un excellent ragoût qui vous réchauffera les os – »

Le bavardage de Junko fût soudain interrompu par une légère agitation dans le fond de l'hôpital. Une porte claqua. Des voix féminines, étouffées et inquiètes, résonnèrent le long du mur avec des bruits de pas, puis deux infirmières émergèrent du couloir. L'une des femmes avait son bras autour de l'autre, qui serrait son avant-bras comme s'il lui faisait mal. Le regard que l'infirmière qui soutenait l'autre jeta à Junko transmettait un lourd message que le docteur sembla parfaitement comprendre, par ses lèvres pincées. Les deux infirmières disparurent rapidement dans une salle réservée au personnel derrière le bureau de réception.

Sakura les suivit des yeux puis regarda Junko. « Tout va bien? »

La femme plus âgée fit un soupir las et irrité puis secoua une main nonchalante. « Rien d'inquiétant, ma chère. Juste un petit problème avec un patient particulièrement têtu, c'est tout. »

Sakura eut le sentiment que « _têtu_ » était un gros euphémisme, si le patient était violent. « Je peux vous aidez avec ça? J'ai une petite expérience avec les patients récalcitrants. » Maintenant _c'était_ vraiment un euphémisme, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Junko eut un petit rire sec. « Pas à moins que vous ne puissiez retenir de force un homme adulte dans son lit pendant que nous lui administrons un traitement. »

En réalité, elle le _pouvait_. Mais elle quittait cet endroit au matin et si elle rendait un patient colérique encore plus colérique, ces femmes devraient s'occuper de lui par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser avec un travail encore plus dur qu'avant sur les bras. « S'il ne veut pas d'aide, pourquoi est-il venu ici? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Junko hésita encore, réticente à parler des problèmes du village à une étrangère, mais elle cédé après un moment. « Eh bien, vous _pouvez_ peut-être aider. Vous êtes ninja, non? Vous devez savoir comment vous y prendre avec ce genre de personne. Peut-être que vous pourrez nous dire ce que nous faisons de mal. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'appuya contre le comptoir. « Vous voyez.... ce n'est pas lui qui est venu nous voir. Il n'est pas du village ou d'un endroit aux alentours que nous connaissons. Cet homme.... il se trainait dans la ville et s'est écroulé dans la rue il y a environ trois semaines. Il errait juste dans la ville..... en ressemblant à un zombie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il était couvert de brûlures et de coupures qui étaient vieilles de plusieurs jours et pas soignées du tout. Nous avons pensé que c'est une sorte de soldat parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir prit part à un terrible combat – et si c'est vrai et qu'il s'en est sorti en étant dans _cet état là_ je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé pour le perdant. Nous l'avons ramené ici et cherché mais il n'avait pas d'armes, ni d'affaires ou de papiers d'identités de n'importe quelle sorte que ce soit. Il était aussi à moitié mort de faim – il l'est toujours, pour être honnête, parce qu'il touche à peine à la nourriture que nous lui donnons. »

Sakura avait l'habitude des hommes se trainant dans son village et s'écroulant dans la rue. Quelques fois, dans les missions particulièrement difficiles, c'était tout ce qu'un shinobi pouvait faire pour rentrer chez lui en vie. Mais les citoyens de cette ville ne devaient pas être habitués à une telle chose.

« Vous n'avez rien pu apprendre sur lui? »

Elle était sincèrement curieuse, mais aussi incapable d'ignorer la petite alarme dans le recoin de son esprit qui lui disait que quelque chose était hautement inhabituel dans tout ça. Les seuls militaires dans cette zone auraient dû être les ninjas du village caché des Nuages, et ils auraient été reconnus facilement par les gens du coin. S'il y avait eu des combats tout près d'ici, elle devrait enquêter et en informer l'Hokage.

Junko secoua la tête. « En fait, il était inconscient les premiers jours, mais depuis qu'il s'est réveillé il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Je suis certaine qu'il serait sur le pas de la porte en une fraction de seconde s'il n'était pas trop faible pour sortir du lit. » Elle haussa un sourcil et baissa la voix d'un air conspirateur. « Je pense que c'est peut-être un déserteur de l'armée et qu'il ne dira rien pour ne pas qu'on le fasse retourner dedans, même si nous ne le ferions pas. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Notre boulot est de soigner. » La fermeté de son ton laissait sous-entendre une profonde désapprobation de toutes les choses guerrière, ce qui incluait probablement le choix de la profession de ninja de Sakura.

« Ses blessures étaient tellement mauvaises qu'il est toujours alité après trois semaines? »

« Non, elles sont presque soignées, même si ça n'a pas été facile avec les infections qu'il a attrapé en les laissant dégénérer pendant Dieu sait combien de temps avant qu'il ne tombe entre nos mains. Pendant que nous l'examinions quand il était inconscient nous avons appris qu'il n'était pas seulement grièvement blessé, mais qu'il est aussi malade. C'est une sorte de maladie qui le fait cracher du sang. Au début je pensais que c'était une tuberculose, mais j'avais tort. Cela ne ressemble à rien que je n'ai jamais vu depuis toutes mes années de médecine. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est localisé dans les poumons ou dans l'estomac; et il ne me dira certainement rien, mais je dois vous avouer ça : cela le fait dépérir depuis un bon bout de temps, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre, même s'il m'y autorise, que de soulager sa douleur. Il est mourant, et d'après son stade avancé, je dirai qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine, peut-être deux. C'est vraiment dommage; un homme aussi fort ne survivant à une telle bataille que pour tomber dans une maladie dégénérative. » Elle secoua tristement la tête.

« Je peux lui jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez. J'ai la possibilité de soigner avec le chakra ; je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui que la médecine traditionnelle ne peux pas », offrit Sakura, compatissant à la frustration impuissante de Junko.

Junko réfléchit pendant un moment, mais elle secoua finalement la tête et refusa. « Merci de le proposer, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est trop instable, et franchement, il est dangereux. Il terrifie mes infirmières, et je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui aucune d'entre elle ne retournera plus jamais près de sa chambre. Je m'inquiète pour leur sécurité et pour la mienne, pour être honnête, et je ne veux pas vous demander de vous mettre en danger. »

Sakura retint un soupir. Apparemment l'apparence de douce grand-mère de Junko cachait un caractère vif et direct. Elle comprenait son raisonnement, même s'il ne s'appliquait pas à elle. Elle était sur le point de se défendre en disant qu'elle pouvait parfaitement bien s'occuper d'elle, mais Junko continua, sa voix devenant basse et agitée. « Il est même trop faible pour marcher tout seul..... mais il a quand même pu laisser des bleus sur le bras de Mai? Il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez lui ; il a une aura très intense et désagréable, une de celles que je n'ai senti que chez les gens très mauvais, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Sakura était presque certaine maintenant après avoir écouté Junko que le patient difficile dans l'autre pièce était un déserteur. Elle essaya de détecter son chakra pour confirmer ses soupçons, mais soit il le masquait, soit il était trop faible pour en produire une quantité repérable.

Pour la plupart des civils, les ninjas étaient considérés avec une extrême prudence et de la suspicion. Ils étaient en grande partie vus comme une bande d'ombres fantomatiques et floue dans les bas fonds de la société. Mystérieux, impitoyables, immoraux, et capables de choses que ceux qui ne pouvaient manipuler le chakra pensaient qu'elles défiaient les lois de la nature. S'il était stressé ou en colère, la pression de son chakra était certainement la raison pour laquelle ces femmes s'étaient senties si nerveuses en sa présence.

« J'ai rencontré pas mal de gens puissants et étranges dans ma vie, votre maître Tsunade étant l'un d'entre eux », continua Junko. « Mais ce gars est vraiment quelque chose d'autre. On ne le supposerait jamais en le regardant – pour être parfaitement honnête c'est vraiment un très beau jeune homme – mais il y a juste quelque chose de ..... _sombre_ en lui. Mon autre infirmière Shion a dit que la première semaine qu'il était ici, quand elle a essayé de lui faire un massage cardiaque il lui a violement rejeté la main et est devenu si furieux que ses yeux ont rougeoyés. Je ne sais pas si elle a vu correctement ou non, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. »

Junko continua de râler à propos de son patient importun, mais Sakura arrêta d'écouter quand la vérité la heurta soudain comme une tonne de briques. La sentinelle et le conducteur de la charrette lui avaient lancé d'étranges regards qu'elle avait ignorés. Junko avait semblé presque soupçonneuse quand elle avait remarqué son accent du pays du Feu.

« _Nous n'avons pas souvent d'étrangers venant ici..... »_

_« ..... écroulé dans la rue il y a environ trois semaines...... »_

_« .......vraiment un très beau jeune homme........ »_

_« ......devenu si furieux que ses yeux ont rougeoyés..... »_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle connaissait qui ferait rougeoyer les yeux d'une personne à cause d'un pic d'adrénaline. Et à quel point ce serai une coïncidence vu qu'il y a presque exactement quatre semaines, elle et ses coéquipiers avaient fait parti de l'équipe de recherche menant jusqu'à l'extrême nord du pays du Feu et avaient retrouvés les vestiges d'une bataille acharnée dans une forteresse Uchiha abandonnée?

Comment il avait réussi à se déplacer aussi loin du site de la bataille avec des blessures si terribles, ou où il avait essayé d'aller, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle était sûre.

Dans la chambre au fond du couloir, à juste quelques mètres d'où elle était, il y avait Sasuke Uchiha.

Des années après les avoir quittés pour le pouvoir et la vengeance, des mois après que son équipe lui ait fait face dans le repaire d'Orochimaru avec des résultats désastreux, il était maintenant juste à quelques pas d'elle et complètement inconscient de sa présence.

Et selon de Junko, il était en train de mourir.

Il n'avait pas eu l'air de quelqu'un de condamné quand il était arrivé devant elle avec une épée chargée au Chidori la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais des choses bizarres s'étaient passées. Elle avait perdu la plupart de ses illusions sur son ancien coéquipier après cet incident. Maintenant que c'était la deuxième fois, elle ne sentit aucuns de ses espoirs surréalistes de la première fois.

Mais bon, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose..... peut-être pas de la joie, mais..... du soulagement? Du fait qu'il était toujours vivant..... que sa localisation et son statut n'étaient plus un point d'interrogation géant. Elle se souciait toujours de lui et de ce qui lui arrivait, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Une partie d'elle s'en soucierait toujours, peu importe combien elle s'était sentie en colère, déçue, et trahie.

Le mélange d'émotions se battit à l'intérieur d'elle pour la dominer, mais celle qui triompha sur les autres fût un profond sentiment de tristesse et de regret. Si ce que Junko avait dit était vrai, alors c'était peut-être la fin. La fin de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours associé au garçon qui avait autrefois été tellement de chose pour son jeune cœur. En réalité, il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir ce que ses coéquipiers signifiaient pour elle, et si c'était vraiment la fin pour l'un d'entre eux, alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule option.

« Je dois le voir. »

Son regard vague et son marmonnement silencieux donnaient l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle-même, mais Junko l'entendit, et la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils surpris. « J'apprécie votre volonté d'aider, vraiment, mais comme je le disais – »

« S'il vous plaît », insista-t-elle. L'expression réticente de Junko ne fit qu'augmenter, et Sakura réussit à peine à se retenir de gémir de frustration. Si elle paraissait trop pressée, la vieille femme saurait que quelque chose était anormal. Elle devait essayer une tactique différente. « Les symptômes que vous avez décrit..... je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose sur ça...... je pense que je sais ce que ça pourrait être. Je pourrai peut-être l'aider. » C'était _sûrement_ un mensonge, mais d'un autre côté peut-être que non. Peut-être qu'elle _saurait_. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le sauver.

Pour l'instant elle devait juste rentrer dans cette chambre.

Junko la regarda sceptiquement pendant un long moment, clairement réticente à l'idée de céder. Mais en tant que guérisseuse, elle ne pouvait pas refuser d'essayer chaque technique pour sauver son patient, et Sakura le savait. Finalement, le docteur soupira et céda. « D'accord. J'espère que vous _pourrez_ faire quelque chose. » Elle enleva le stéthoscope de son cou et le tendit à Sakura. « C'est la dernière porte à droite, mais ne vous ne diriez pas que je ne vous ai pas avertie. »

« Je serai prudente », promit Sakura d'un ton absent, revêtant le stéthoscope. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se ruer dans le couloir comme une folle.

Mais à environ la moitié du chemin, ses pas ralentirent inconsciemment à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il piquait une crise en la voyant et se blessait d'une façon ou d'une autre? Et s'il était tellement avancé dans la maladie que..... _Non_. Elle secoua brutalement la tête, en colère contre elle-même de penser à de telles choses. Aucun de ces « Et si » n'était important. C'était Sasuke. Elle _devait_ le faire, ne serait-ce que pour mettre un point final à tout ça et lui dire au revoir.

Cela semblait étrange que ça puisse finir comme ça, ici dans ce minuscule hôpital. Cela semblait erroné. Sasuke était censé revenir vers eux, à Konoha, soit à cause d'une illumination soudaine ou juste du bon sens, ou soit à cause des pouvoirs d'amitiés troublants de Naruto. Dans le recoin le plus sombre de son esprit, la partie d'elle qui devenait de plus en plus désespérée à chaque mois et années qui passaient depuis qu'il était parti avait même imaginé que lui et Naruto se battraient dans une autre bataille épique et que soit Naruto le ramènerait à la maison de force, ou que Sasuke – que Dieu préserve Naruto, lui aussi – serait tué.

Mais cela semblait juste trop..... _insignifiant_...... pour leur histoire. Naruto n'était même pas ici. Si elle avait pu le contacter, est-ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à temps? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il perdait la chance de –

Eh bien alors elle n'avait juste qu'à trouver un moyen de le sauver.

Sa main tremblait quand elle la leva vers la poignée de la porte. Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et se prépara à ce qu'elle pourrait trouver, puis ouvrit silencieusement la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Le lit se dressait contre le mur opposé, loin de la fenêtre – probablement délibérément, donnant au patient le désir évident d'être partout sauf ici. Cela le laissait presque complètement plongé dans l'ombre de la fin d'après-midi, mais Sakura pouvait voir qu'il avait le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, et même si son visage était tourné, une pointe de reconnaissance et de familiarité la traversa. Sa gestuelle, la façon dont il était assis juste légèrement affalé de cette manière nonchalante. Sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, même s'ils étaient plus longs que la dernière fois. Et elle pouvait même dire à cette distance qu'il était aussi fin et frêle que Junko l'avait déclaré.

Son cœur battit bruyamment dans sa poitrine, balayant tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer, même si elle avait su que dire. Il savait que quelqu'un était là, et le silence fût rempli du poids de son irritation. Les secondes passèrent, et comme elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, puis encore une, essayant de se concentrer à travers la pièce sombre. Elle aurait pu allumer la lumière mais elle était figée sur place, son corps s'emplissant d'une sensation glacée d'angoisse. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui martelait les oreilles, et elle se demanda fugitivement si elle pouvait l'entendre aussi.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, et juste pendant quelques minutes intenses et remplies d'adrénaline. Et bien sûr, une maladie dégénérative aurait sans aucun doute eu un effet radical sur son apparence. Mais aucun prétexte comme le temps ou la maladie n'aurait pu la convaincre que cet homme était Sasuke.

Avec une certitude complète et accablante, Sakura réalisa que l'homme la fixant en retour était Itachi Uchiha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et ouais, c'était en fait ce bon vieux Itachi.^^ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre? Personnellement, c'est un des seuls Itachi X Sakura que j'aime lire car je trouve que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Enfin, c'est juste mon avis, et je sais que c'est un peu dur de juger après juste un chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu et bisous à tous.


End file.
